


Easter

by paintingtheworldgray



Series: Holiday Memories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, Fluff, M/M, it will melt your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Easter was spent with Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my Easter special! It was fluffy and adorable and I hate myself. Lol. Naw, I loved writing this, a lot. BTW, I do none of the things above…My family is pretty boring when it comes to Easter but this is what I want to do when I start a family.

Louis Tomlinson was excited for the Easter, not for the dying of eggs or the candy or the gifts, but because his boyfriend Harry Styles was going to be there. Harry was coming over today (Saturday) and was staying for Easter Sunday, Louis was excited about dying eggs and spending the time with his boyfriend. Jay, Louis’s mother, was boiling three dozen eggs as Louis set to work on mixing the vinegar and food color together in many different bowls, when he was done he had to go collect seven white crayons (for drawing designs on the eggs). After he found the crayons, Louis’s doorbell rang, announcing that Harry was here. Louis let him in the door and Harry quickly ran to Louis’s bedroom, disposing of his gifts for Louis’s four little sisters, before he came back and kissed Louis softly. They headed into the kitchen and waited for Jay to get done with the eggs as well as waiting for the girls to get home from school (they had to take the bus, whereas Louis and Harry both had cars and drove). When the girls were home and the eggs were done, everyone got to decorate their five eggs (but Jay, who got six). Louis made one that had L+H on it with hearts on it, Harry made an adorable bunny one and the girls just did shapes (circles, squares, squiggles). “HARRY! Stop using all the orange, you know that’s my favourite colour.” Daisy (Louis’s six year old sister, she had a twin named Phoebe, who was practically joined at the hip with her) whined at the curl haired teenager, who had in fact been hogging the orange but not on purpose, it was just sitting in front of him. Harry moved the orange in front of Daisy before going back to work on his bunny, which he hoped turned out well, since he was working so hard on it. After all the eggs were decorated, Jay put them back in the refrigerator to keep them cold, until the girls would pick out the eggs to leave out for the Easter bunny.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, watching It’s the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (it was a family tradition after all), Louis whispering lines into Harry ear throughout the entire movie. Once the movie was done, everyone had to colour in a picture of the Easter bunny, a thing that Louis hated because he could never stay in the bloody lines, it was really hard for him. Harry thought it was ironic, it was so Louis erratic and crazy, it made sense that he couldn’t colour in the lines. Harry made his bunny pink with blue flowers on it, it was made in to look like a hallucination Harry had once while he was high on LSD. Louis focused really hard on staying in the lines, he really did but in the end, he just said what the hell. “Louis, your bunny is terrible; did you even try to stay in the lines?” Louis threw a crayon at Harry, who just laughed insanely and kissed Louis, before moving back to his pink bunny. Jay hung up all the drawing and set the girls to bed, all but Lottie were excited (Lottie was just getting too old really and she didn’t understand why Louis still got excited), so they quickly headed up to got to sleep. Louis and Harry snuggled on the couch, while Jay put all the baskets and present together, she even made one for Harry. When she was done, she went up to her own bed, telling the boys not to be long because the girls will be up early. “Thanks for letting me spend Easter with you, Lou, I really love you.” Louis moved, so he was straddling Harry on the couch as he placed his mouth against Harry’s neck. 

“I really love you too and there was no way I was going to spend Easter without you, I would have run away to you if you couldn’t come.” Louis said honestly, even though he and Harry had been dating for a year, Louis still felt weird about admitting his love for Harry. Louis was sure he loved Harry from the moment he met him, it was in a bathroom at a house party, they were both really drunk and ended up peeing on each other. A beautiful story to tell future children, ey? They whizzed all over each other shoes, punched each other, laughed with each other, took pictures of each other’s penises, had sex, and then passed out. A beautiful story, Louis never really told his mum the real story, could you blame him though? Louis licked at Harry’s neck, before sucking on the Adam’s apple that was bobbing with Harry’s hitched breaths. “Harry, do you think this is the first Easter of many more to come for us?”

“Yeah, Lou, I think we’ll have many more Easters together. Somewhere down the road we’ll be splitting up Easter between my mum’s house and yours, just so our children get equal time with their grandparents.” Louis snapped his head to look into Harry’s green eyes, staring at them as tears started to build up in his own blue eyes. He thought over what Harry had said: children; grandparents; Harry thought about having children with Louis?

“You’ve thought about have children with me? You’ve thought that far ahead, really, you want a future with me?” Louis now had tears and snot trickling down his face, despite what anyone might be thinking; he was extremely happy. Not that he would ever say it out loud without Harry mentioning first but Louis thought about starting a family with Harry, even went as far as to dream about what their wedding would be like. Louis thought about how he wanted to have a surrogate and have at least two children, one with Harry’s sperm and the other with Louis’s, maybe switch up surrogates too. Like talk Gemma into being a surrogate for Louis and Lottie being the surrogate for Harry: that way the babies were blood related to both boys all the time. Louis was embarrassed by how much he thought about all this, seeing as he and Harry had only dated for a year but it felt so permanent. Like before, he never invited a boyfriend or girlfriend to spend a holiday with his family, this was a huge step Louis and he never thought twice about it.

“Of course, I have, Louis. Like laying here right now with you, I can just imagine how it would be. You’d coral the children into their beds, tell them a Peter Pan story, then an Easter bunny story. You’d come back down stairs, we’d make up the baskets together, while drinking tea and eating candy that should be making it into the basket. We would have already decorated eggs, coloured in Easter bunnies and had a family picture taken in nice clothing.” Louis closed his eyes, placing his forehead against Harry’s, picturing it all in his head. Imaging a little boy and a little girl, they looked like the perfect combination of Louis and Harry, looking in their baskets with huge smiles that could beat Harry’s own. Louis started to breathe heavily, his emotion taking over as he kissed Harry roughly on the mouth, slipping his tongue in quickly to lick around.

“How do you always seem to make me a crying mess, is that your super power, Harry?” Louis asked, while grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him up, heading towards Louis’s bedroom. “I think on this note, it’s time to go to bed, it’s late and I want to able to smile when the girls wake us up tomorrow.” With that, they climbed into bed (Harry being forced to sleep in joggers because the twins will defiantly be jumping on the bed in the morning and Louis doesn’t want them to see Harry’s penis); they spooned with each other, Harry being the big spoon; of course. 

At exactly eight o’clock, Daisy and Phoebe were throwing themselves onto Louis’s bed, effectively waking up both of the boys. “IT’S TIME TO GET UP! Mum has eggcakes down, let’s go, let’s go!” Louis bolted straight up and threw on a shirt, his favourite thing about Easter was eggcakes, they were delicious. What is an eggcake you ask, well, you are about to have your mind blown? An eggcake was a pancake, made in the shape of an egg with sprinkles and whip cream, Jay only made them for Easter. Harry was up and dazedly followed Louis to the kitchen, where he stared at the colourful pancakes that were placed in front of him with whip cream covering them. He ate them nonetheless, deciding quickly that he was going to add sprinkles to his pancakes all the time. They moved to the living room, both Harry and Louis cuddling up together instantly, having the girls give them their baskets. Louis was glad he had peed on Harry and he was glad to have spent Easter with him, this had to be the best Easter of Louis’s entire life.

“HARRY, STOP SHOVING THE CHOCOLATE EGGS UP YOUR NOSE!” Okay, maybe not the best but defiantly, the funniest and sweetest ever. Louis couldn’t be anymore happier and neither could Harry, this was a cute day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! :) <3
> 
> Courtney


End file.
